


Long Flight

by tenspetal



Series: Long Flight [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, CEO Seo Youngho | Johnny, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Flight Attendant Ten, Jaehyun is only mentioned this is a TaeTen fic, Johnny is a hardass, M/M, One Shot, Pilot Jaehyun, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taeyong is stressed tf out, Ten is a tease, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, ass eating, language king Ten, there's a lot of spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: Taeyong's boss Johnny calls him to fly to Thailand on his day off to help him with an important deal. Unfortunately he has to take a different airline than normal where he meets a rather flirty flight attendant, which only succeeds in worsening his stress when all he really needs to do is unwind.~~~Inspired by Taeyong's SM Station single, Long FlightPart 1 of Long Flight Series





	Long Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Taeyong's SM Station MV and song so this happened! Plus who doesn't need tease Flight Attendant Ten in their lives? Enjoy~

Taeyong bounced his foot up and down, shaking the laptop perched in his lap all over the place. He grabbed his phone from his pocket once more, checking the time as he looked outside to the private tarmac. Taeyong had been waiting in the exclusive lounge for his boss’ private jet to arrive for almost two hours now. Being late wasn’t really in Johnny’s vocabulary, so he knew if his boss didn’t know about his private jet running behind, he certainly would soon.. and he’d be pissed. Taeyong had gotten the call at 5am on the dot that morning on his day off.

“Yes sir?” Taeyong rushed out after scrambling to answer once he saw the caller ID, still half asleep. His legs were tangled in the mess of his bed sheets, he had just been having a particularly compelling dream about the cute co pilot of Johnny’s private jet, Jaehyun. More than a little flustered, he tried to reign in his composure and also ignore his painfully hard erection to pay attention to what his boss was rushing out at him.

“I can’t do it. I can’t do this shit. The head of the department from China is here with his stupid lackeys. You know how I feel about him, always trying to undermine me,” Johnny trailed off, muttering something else under his breath.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Johnny must have noticed Taeyong trying to stifle a yawn because an exacerbated scoff echoed from the other side of the phone.

“Am I boring you, Taeyong?” Taeyong shivered, he could practically hear the infamous eyebrow arch signaling he was in trouble.

“No, no sir! I was just asleep, it’s.. it’s 5am here,” he stumbled out clumsily.

“Well it’s 3am here, so I don’t see how that’s an excuse,” Taeyong heard shuffling and a lilting voice speaking in the background. Johnny responded to the voice in English before addressing Taeyong again, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, you know how wound up he gets me...” Sighing he nodded, before he realized Johnny could obviously not see him.

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Just stop saying you’re sorry and get your ass to Thailand, you’re the only person who keeps me calm in these damn situations. I know it’s your day off so I’ll pay you overtime, don’t worry.” Taeyong let out a deep sigh after moving the phone away from his ear. His boss worked him hard, but he was the best at his job and always believed in Taeyong and had supported his professional journey from secretary to his now personal assistant. “I’ll send my jet to you, just get to the airport as soon as you can. I’ll call Sooyoung and have her take care of everything.”

So that’s how Taeyong ended up at the airport on his day off waiting for Johnny’s private jet. Even though he would have loved to have slept in and finally gotten some time off to hang out with Doyoung, Taeil, and Jungwoo for the first time in weeks, he couldn’t help but to be excited about getting to see Jaehyun again. He and the co pilot shamelessly flirted anytime Johnny took Taeyong on his private jet with him. A smirk spread across his lips as he thought back to what he had been dreaming earlier that morning and thought that maybe he had somehow willed this situation into existence. Taeyong had made sure he looked good. It would be the first time he’d be on the jet alone without Johnny, so he let his mind wander to different scenarios he could possibly create to get Jaehyun alone. The things Taeyong would love to do to that man… He let his fantasies run wild while he sat waiting for the jet to arrive.

However, as Taeyong sat waiting, the jet still hadn’t arrived and he couldn’t help the anxiety pooling in his gut. Carding a hand through his faded blue hair, he put his phone away once more wondering what the holdup was. Before Taeyong could even focus back onto the work on his laptop in front of him, his phone began to buzz. Johnny’s name flashed across the screen as he quickly pulled the device up to his ear. Opening his mouth to greet his boss he was cut off by an angry list of curse words, mostly in English from the other end of the phone.

“Can nothing go right for this trip? Just nothing?” Taeyong winced at the volume of his boss’s voice.

“What’s wrong, sir?”

“I was just informed that my damn private jet is having ‘technical issues’, so not only will you not be able to get out here until tonight, but now I have to look like a fucking idiot who can’t even afford his own personal private jet!” Taeyong rolled his eyes. He knew the Chinese department head was all about flaunting his wealth which was the reason Johnny was so worked up.

“Boss it’s okay, I’ll be there soon and I’ll make sure our proposal is flawless,” Taeyong spoke calmly into the phone.

“You’re right, we’ll put the goddamn prick in his place. Why would Bhuwakul choose him over us.” Johnny was just rambling now, Taeyong was familiar with this as it tended to happen whenever his boss got overly stressed. The phone call ended with Johnny saying he was sending more documents over for Taeyong to review and that a Thai airline would be picking him up instead. Sighing into his hands, he looked down at his cute outfit with regret. The sharp, white blazer and matching stark white pants coupled with a soft blue sweater almost the same color as his hair made him look good and he couldn’t help the surge of regret knowing he wouldn’t be able to see Jaehyun now. When his email pinged, he sat his laptop on the table in front of him instead of in his lap to get a good look at the new documents. The email itself was 60 pages long…. Taeyong brought his thumb up to his mouth and chewed on his nail nervously, there was no way he’d be able to go through this all in the time he had allotted. Taeyong’s mood sharply plummeted as the gravity of the situation hit him full force with no fun fantasies to distract him now.

Before he knew it three more hours had passed. He still wasn’t even halfway done with the paperwork when a petite woman walked into his line of vision calling his name. Taeyong hit save on his laptop before shutting it and standing, gathering his suitcase to walk over to her. She escorted him to the other side of the terminal where the new plane had landed just recently. A polite close lipped smile tugged on his features barely hiding his frustration as she addressed him and asked him a few travel questions. As she gave him his new flight information she took him down the path to the tarmac. Taeyong couldn’t help how short and clipped his answers to her questions sounded and he knew he must have came across pretty unfriendly because once she had walked him to the stairs to the jet she quickly scurried away. An older man stood at the top of the stairs smiling and saying something in Thai before taking his suitcase, and leading him inside the jet.

The plane was nice, it was still a private jet after all, just one anyone could rent out with the right amount of money. Taeyong quickly settled into one of the soft beige leather chairs on the left side of the jet as the man who took his luggage placed it inside what seemed to be a small closet towards the front of the aircraft. Opening the door to the cockpit, the man disappeared inside, leaving Taeyong alone to look around a soft scowl settled in his features. To his right, there was a small couch a similar shade of beige to the seat he currently sat in, while behind him there were a couple more doors. He assumed one of them had to lead to the bathroom, the other he had no idea. The same man came back out from the front and began to speak to him in Thai again before he realized Taeyong had no fucking clue what he was trying to say.

As the man tried to communicate with Taeyong through hand gestures, he heard one of the doors from the back open up. Turning to look, he saw a man who had to be even shorter than himself entering. He was striking to say the least, with cat-like features, slightly floppy black hair and pierced ears. The first man quickly beckoned the small cat-like man over and began to gesture towards Taeyong saying something in Thai. Nodding his head, the other turned to him and smiled. _Damn he’s pretty_, Taeyong couldn’t help but think.

“Hello, I’m Ten one of the flight attendants on board. This is Arnon, your co pilot for today. I’m sorry, we weren’t aware you wouldn’t be able to speak Thai. We usually only get Thai guests,” Ten chuckled softly, still flashing that blinding smile. His Korean was good, his accent making the language sound more melodic than normal and Taeyong couldn’t help but find himself smiling in return, his frustrated scowl finally lifting.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Your Korean is really good.”

“Thank you,” Ten spoke softly before informing Taeyong what refreshments were available onboard and which door in the back was the bathroom. The other door was where the flight attendants sat, apparently. He also introduced Taeyong to the one other flight attendant, Lisa, before leaving him alone and saying that they would be taking off in about 10 minutes. There was wifi onboard so Taeyong got right back into his work when he was done explaining, his stress returning to him in full as the pleasant distraction that was Ten left him be.

It had been about an hour, since the plane had finally taken off. Taeyong ran his hands through his hair before rubbing them back down over his face. Now halfway through the paperwork, his mind could barely focus anymore. His head flopped onto the pulled out table in front of him where his laptop was settled. Lightly banging his head repeatedly against the wood, he heard a stifled giggle. Taeyong’s eyes shot up and locked on Ten who was holding a tray of beverages ranging from water to soda to what looked like it might be champagne.

“Can I help you?” Taeyong gritted out, irritation dripping in his voice. Ten quickly schooled his features back into a more professional look.

“I’m sorry, sir. I just thought you might want something to drink, or possibly a pillow if you’re going to insist on banging your head into the table there.” Ten’s facial expression stayed professional, only a ghost of a smirk tugging at his lips. Taeyong scoffed, leaning back against his seat, crossing his arms.

“Bit of a smartass, huh?” Ten shrugged.

“I just thought maybe you would appreciate a joke or two, seeing how stressed you are about whatever is on that laptop,” he responded sincerely. Taeyong leaned into the aisle, where the other man stood, and took the glass of champagne that was perched on the tray. He muttered out a half hearted thanks before turning his eyes back to the laptop. Taeyong chugged the champagne in one go and set the empty glass back on Ten’s tray without even looking at the other.

“Wow if I knew alcohol was the answer, I would have brought it sooner,” Ten joked out, only earning a fleeting angry glance from Taeyong before he was promptly ignored. Shortly after, he could see the other leave with the tray out of the corner of his eye. Sighing he rubbed his temples roughly, feeling the alcohol slowly work its way into his system giving him the edge he needed to keep going. 

He was on page 36 of this monster email when he saw Ten approaching again. He didn’t know why the other couldn’t take a hint. Taeyong was busy and he needed to finish this before they landed; Johnny was counting on him. Another glass of champagne was set next to Taeyong’s right hand on the table. As he glanced up at the flight attendant he received a wink before the other walked away. Sneering at the glass he grabbed it and cleared his throat loudly to get Ten’s attention. The other turned back around, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I don’t need this.”

“Oh, I thought it had helped your awful mood, but I guess not. I’m sorry, sir,” Taeyong stared at the other incredulously; that damn ghost of a smirk still settled into his features. He wondered if maybe the other just always looked that way.

“God, I might actually need something stronger if I have to deal with your attitude this whole flight,” Taeyong mumbled, shoving the glass into Ten’s hand.

“Lighten up, plus I don’t think you’d be able to handle me whether you were drunk or not,” he spoke matter-of-factly. Taeyong felt his chest and neck heat up, a flush settling into his cheeks. Who the hell did this kid think he was? By the expression on Ten’s face he could tell he was trying to make some kind of joke, but it only furthered to piss Taeyong off.

“I don’t need your damn humor. Now let me get my work done,” he retorted. Ten’s face fell slightly before he let out a small sigh and walked to the back, champagne glass in hand. All he kept thinking was how he wished he was on Johnny’s jet, his staff was much more pleasant.

Taeyong continued working, noticing that Lisa was the one checking up on him now instead of Ten. She brought him water, a blanket, and even an outlet adapter when his laptop started to die. As soon as Taeyong even entertained the thought of wondering what happened to the other flight attendant, Ten strolled down the aisle.

“Speak of the devil,” Taeyong muttered under his breath sighing deeply.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Ten asked as Taeyong waved his hand dismissively.

“Nothing, what do you want?” Ten chewed the inside of his cheek in frustration before collecting his cool once more.

“Well,_ sir_,” the word had certain bitterness to it this time, “I’m here to tell you the options for your dinner tonight.” Taeyong looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. The flight attendant sighed, deflating slightly in the process as he listed the three different options. Wasting no time in deciding, Taeyong sent him away as soon as possible, ignoring the slightly disappointed look Ten was shooting him. By the time Lisa had brought his dinner, he had been stuck on the same damn page of this report for half an hour. He hadn’t meant to, but he snapped at the girl and sent her scurrying off to the back, hands clasped together, head in a deep bow. Taeyong didn’t even have time to feel bad. The words on the page seemed to flow together and his head was pounding from staring at a small screen for almost the whole day.

“Dammit,” Taeyong breathed out before slamming his laptop shut, turning to his food. At least the dinner looked decent; he could take this small break before diving back into work. Halfway through his meal, he was pulled out of his daydreaming by the same melodic voice that now annoyed him to no end.

“You know, I’ve seen some really angry business men. Haughty, rude, entitled but I’ve never seen one of them look so absolutely pissed off while eating a gourmet steak.” Their eyes met and a shiver of absolute hatred ran up Taeyong’s spine. Ten’s smirk was back tenfold, his arms were crossed as he leaned lightly onto the side of the empty chair next to Taeyong. Swallowing the bite he had just taken, he placed his utensils down before turning his body to face the flight attendant.

“You sure have a mouth on you, don’t you?” Taeyong didn’t miss the subtle way Ten’s eyes darkened.

“So I’ve been told.” God this man had no shame.

“You know, I’ve had a very stressful day, and your smart ass isn’t making it any better. I have to review all this damn paper work before we land. I have less than two hours left and, _God, _I’m so fucking wound up I can’t even focus anymore!” Taeyong didn’t even realize his voice had gotten so loud until the end of his sentence, but at that point he didn’t care and he couldn’t stop himself from continuing to word vomit. “The one positive about today was that I was supposed to get to hang out with the hottest fucking pilot I’ve ever met in my life, but now I’m stuck on this flying hunk of metal with some.. some… wise guy!” He gestures wildly in Ten’s direction breathing heavily before huffing out in annoyance.

The flight attendant stares back at Taeyong and there’s a few beats of awkward silence before Ten’s face splits into a smirk. A sputtering laugh soon follows, effectively taking all the wind out of Taeyong’s sails.

“A wise guy? A WISE guy!? What even-,” Ten’s words were cut off by more laughter. Taeyong can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Sure he probably could have called the other something a bit more harsh, but his brain was fried and that was all that came to mind.

“Fucking whatever,” he mumbled into his glass of water he was now pressing to his lips, eyes downcast. It didn’t matter how attractive the damn guy was, he was so frustratingly annoying and had made this flight a living hell for Taeyong. After a few more moments dragged on of Taeyong getting laughed at while angrily shoveling food into his mouth, the cabin became quiet again.

“God you’re so stressed,” Ten sighed out, a smile still plastered to his face, “and I am genuinely sorry you didn’t get to get fucked by the hot pilot guy or whatever.” Taeyong spit out the vegetables he had been chewing as he coughed trying not to choke. Pounding a fist on his chest he turned to Ten glaring.

“Excuse me?”

“That’s what you meant wasn’t it?” Ten questioned softly, a fake look of innocence on his face. Taeyong had just about had enough of this guy, and barely even thought before speaking.

“Who said I would be the one to be getting fucked?” His gaze darkened as he raked his eyes up Ten’s body. Yes he had noticed the other’s small stature, but taking a closer look now he noticed how slight and lithe his body seemed, fitting his cat-like face perfectly.

“Hm, sorry to assume,” that damn smirk plastered back into place on the other’s face. There was a heated moment, their gazes locked on one another each daring the other to break eye contact first. Finally, Ten leaned back, straightening up before smoothing his uniform down. “Well, if you need any help,” he paused letting his tongue lazily hang out of his parted lips, looking down into Taeyong’s eyes, “there’s a call button for a reason.” Taeyong raised an eyebrow before looking to where Ten pointed at the ceiling at the call flight attendant button. When he turned his head back, Ten had turned to disappear into the back room.

Taeyong stared down into his mostly finished dinner, running through what had just happened between him and Ten again. He had been coming onto him right? Taeyong knew he was attractive, especially since he had dressed up today, and it would feel nice to put the boy in his place after he’d been teasing him all day. Opening his laptop tentatively, thoughts of bending the boy over and taking out his stress on him ran through his mind. His pretty cat eyes leering up at him with those lips busy doing something other than smirking for once. Taeyong noticed that he had been staring at the same page that was giving him trouble earlier, but this time he was stuck for a different reason.

As he sat there, head resting in his hand he weighed the pros and cons of pressing that button. Sure he could possibly use the pretty flight attendant, fuck him into submission, but what if he was still just messing with him and planned to embarrass him further?

Oh fuck it.

On a whim Taeyong stretched his arm up and pressed the button swiftly before he could talk himself out of it. Tapping his foot anxiously, he turned his head to stare out the window waiting for the boy. Hearing footsteps approaching he took a deep breath before plastering a smirk on his face and turning back to the right to address Ten.

Except it wasn’t Ten. Lisa stood there looking expectantly at Taeyong, a soft smile spread on her face. The smug look he had been wearing died on his face as Lisa asked him what she could get for him in broken Korean. Taeyong stammered out the first thing that came to mind, that he need more water, before she gladly took his mostly empty glass and his tray of food to the back. He slammed his head back against the headrest cursing Ten internally. Of course he was just messing with him, the bastard. When he heard footsteps this time, he was prepared to see Lisa.

Instead he was caught by surprise when Ten came up to him instead, a cocked hip and smirk firm in place. Surprise was quickly replaced by anger at the sight of the smug look on his face.

“You rang?” Taeyong pushed the table further away from him so he could cross the small distance to stand in front of Ten. He no longer cared and planned to make the other pay for toying with him.

“You said ring if I needed help right? I believe you also said something about being told you have quite the mouth on you before.” Looking down slightly into Ten’s eyes, alight with amusement, he grabbed his chin roughly pulling him forward to meet their lips. The flight attendant was not caught off guard in the slightest and maintained his confident air, meeting each push and pull of the kiss Taeyong gave him. Their lips slotted together messily before Ten tugged Taeyong’s bottom lip between his teeth roughly.

“Hm,” Ten hummed into the deep kiss before pulling back, “I never pegged you for being the domineering type.” He lightly tried to move his face away from where Taeyong had it grasped forcefully in his hand. Of course the older didn’t let him and kept him securely in place; however, this only caused Ten’s eyes to sparkle with humor looking like he was on the verge of laughing. Damn he knew how to get under Taeyong’s skin. Summoning every dom bone he had in his skinny body he pulled Ten in by the waist, leaning into his ear.

“Use that smart mouth of yours and get under this table while I do some damn work, hm?” It wasn’t really a question, but Ten answered with an ‘of course’ and a mischievous wink before Taeyong settled back into his chair, sliding the table back towards himself to work on what he needed to get done, not sparing the boy a second glance. He usually was never this forward, but being so pissed all day and at Ten specifically helped fuel his confidence in the situation. In fact, when he heard shuffling and felt strong warm hands on his white slacks massaging his thighs, he didn’t even flinch.

Taeyong scrolled lazily, giving up on the page he’d been stuck on for nearly an hour when long fingers slid languidly over his crotch, pressing lightly. Taeyong held back a hiss as Ten began to massage his cock through the soft fabric with the palm of his hand. Worried about losing the upper hand, he slid back in the seat comfortably before clearing his throat and addressing the boy.

“I thought I said to use that smart mouth of yours, not your hands,” he breathed out lowly. Soft laughter echoed from under the table before he felt his zipper tugged down and a hand plunged into his briefs. Air hit his mostly hard length causing Taeyong’s breathing to increase in anticipation.

“So impatient,” Ten murmured onto his cock, hot breath causing a shudder to run up Taeyong’s legs. When he felt the head of his cock slide into Ten’s mouth, he felt immediate regret that he didn’t take him somewhere where he could see the boy do his work. He let his head relax to the side, chin tilting down to catch a glimpse of him under the table, work all but forgotten. Ten’s eyes were alight with mischief as he slowly sank onto Taeyong fully, his nose nuzzling into the trimmed hair at the base. A gasp ripped itself from the older’s throat and he threw his head back against the seat relishing in the feeling of being fully seated in Ten’s mouth.

He wondered if the boy had any gag reflex at all as he fucked his throat on Taeyong’s dick, never pulling up from the base. Whenever Taeyong could keep his eyes open, the absolutely sinful look Ten shot him would overwhelm him to the point that his eyes would close again on their own accord. In the back of his mind he knew he was losing the power here, but before he could do anything about it a soft clink of a drink was sat down on the table. Taeyong bolted up straight looking over to Lisa who had finally brought his water. He quickly hunched over blocking Ten from view, lodging himself deeper into Ten’s throat when he finally heard something that sounded similar to a sputter. Guess the devil did have a gag reflex after all.

If Lisa noticed anything, she played dumb, only stopping to ask if Taeyong felt okay. He swiftly reassured her before shooing her away. After the door closed he relaxed backwards again pushing the table forwards to see Ten swallowing him whole. The flight attendant’s hand moved from gripping his thigh to settle at the base of his cock, pumping him softly when he withdrew from his length.

“What happened, Taeyong? Where’d all the bravado go, affected by just a little blowjob?” Ten was slightly breathless, which Taeyong didn’t miss, but his words succeeded in angering him again. Grabbing Ten’s face harshly in both his hands, he lifted his hips off the seat to angle downwards in order to fuck Ten’s throat, removing the other’s hand from his cock. Taeyong leaned over, head resting on the edge of the table as he thrusted himself in and out of the back of Ten’s throat. The grasp he had on Ten’s face was not soft as he relentlessly pounded into his mouth. Beautiful sputtering noises along with an occasional gag were music to Taeyong’s ears; the younger’s spit dripping filthily down either side of his mouth. Even though Ten’s eyes were watering, they never left Taeyong’s gaze and even still held the teasing look he had worn all day.

“Fuck,” Taeyong rasped out when Ten dug his nails into his legs through his pants, “you take cock so well.” If he could have, he’s sure the younger would be smirking up at him. “God, I want to fuck that damn smirk off your face,” he said releasing the hold on Ten’s face. Ten licked his lips settling back onto his legs before wiping the back of his hand across his face and crawling out from under the table. He stood and stared at Taeyong reaching across the small distance to grab him by the collar of his blazer. Tugging so forcefully the older’s stumbled slightly as he stepped forward, a grin that could only be described as evil stretched across Ten’s face.

“You can always try, but I have a feeling I’ll be fucking the attitude out of you.”

Taeyong wasn’t used to dealing with bratty bottoms, and he was sure Ten could fuck back if his lack of nerves thus far proved anything. Being led by the tight grip on his collar, he followed the flight attendant to the bathroom in the back of the jet. Ten shoved the door open pulling him in and spinning him to press up against the counter. The bathroom was considerably bigger than a regular airplane bathroom, and Taeyong found himself feeling grateful for this as their lips crashed onto each other once more.

This kiss was more feverish and rushed as Ten tried to get his hands on anything he could touch. His harsh grip started at Taeyong’s neck before traveling down to settle on his hips while he panted into the other’s mouth. Ten’s hand clumsily stretched out, grasping for the door to firmly close it while not breaking their lips apart. A strong thigh wedged its way in between Taeyong’s legs as Ten roughly grabbed his length. A hiss stole its way out of the older’s lips, closely followed by a moan. His cock had still been hanging out of his pants, zipper ignored, so he was caught off guard by the immediate skin to skin contact.

Ten smirked into Taeyong’s lips, swallowing every precious moan he gave the younger boy. Pulling back to leer over the older and pressing his ass firmly into the counter, he held Taeyong by the hip with one hand while his other tugged mercilessly up and down on his cock. He wondered when he had to start looking up to meet the younger’s piercing gaze instead of the other way around as he settled backwards on his elbows to steady himself. Overwhelmed Taeyong let his head relax backwards, unintentionally bearing his throat which Ten took advantage of.

Ten hummed into the smooth expanse of the other’s neck, licking his way lightly from his collar bones to his jaw before settling down on the man’s Adam’s apple. He nipped lightly at the extended part before licking over it as well. Taeyong found himself relaxing further onto the counter, finally understanding what he might have gotten himself into. Ten noticed this and quickly circled his waist, stopping the rough onslaught on the other’s cock.

“Told you, you probably couldn’t handle me,” he rasped out into the other’s neck before placing a soft kiss on his Adam’s apple once more, relishing in the feeling of it bobbing as Taeyong swallowed. Letting go of his waist, he tugged Taeyong’s slacks and briefs off in one go. If he hadn’t realized it yet, having Ten turn him harshly and press his face into the cold surface of the counter, ass up, surely solidified that Taeyong had never been in control.

“Hm. Pretty.” Ten stated plainly as he lightly trailed a finger up and down the crack of Taeyong’s ass. One hand grabbing his hair pinning his face to the counter top, the other kneading at his ass. The action had the older wiggling his hips lightly back and forth, panting at the whiplash of the power dynamics shifting. “What happened to all that fire, baby boy?” Taeyong turned his head as much as Ten’s grip would allow him to. Meeting their eyes he snarled at the flight attendant.

“I’m your hyung, you know?” Scowl firmly in place once more as the annoyance at the other that had disappeared once again surfaced.

“Hm, then I hope you’re okay getting fucked by your dongsaeng, hyung.”

Before he could retort, Ten’s grip on his hair released and found its way to his other ass cheek spreading them. Hot breath sent shivers up and down Taeyong’s legs as something hot and wet licked a circle around his asshole. Ten lapped at the older’s hole, licking sloppily up and down the ring of muscle before dipping between his parted legs to lick one swipe at his balls. Gripping either side of his ass harshly, face still buried in his asshole, Ten let the older’s ass cheeks go after spreading them wide so they lightly slapped either side of his face. Taeyong couldn’t help but to let out a low moan at the feeling of the other’s tongue now dipping inside him as lude sounds reverberated through the small space. Ten chuckled lightly before continuing his onslaught, alternating between sucking the muscle and piercing it with his tongue.

Ten stood up, giving Taeyong’s ass a solid smack before parting his cheeks again. A few seconds later he heard him spit and he felt a glob of something warm and wet run lightly down between his cheeks. Ten ran his fingers up his crack collecting the spit before shoving it into his hole. Taeyong felt so wet once the other had gathered all the spit and shallowly fucked his two fingers into the man, curling them downwards. Grinding his hips backwards and impaling himself further on his fingers, the older jolted when Ten pressed into his prostate.

“There?” He could hear the teasing tone to his voice, but Taeyong no longer cared, so he just nodded hastily, mouth falling open in silent moans. After a few more moments of getting finger fucked, two fingers became three and Taeyong could feel the stretch now. Ten sunk the three fingers into him slower than he had with just the two and let the other adjust for a second before curling them lightly looking for his prostate once more. Taeyong’s cock was rock hard, pressed between himself and the countertop and he couldn’t help himself from shifting lightly to try and get some of that friction he so craved. When Ten removed his fingers from the other, he heard him spit once more on his asshole. There was the soft sound of a zipper and then the blunt head of the younger’s length rubbed lightly over the spit on his hole.

“You okay?” Ten rasped out, teasing tone nowhere to be found. Taeyong gave a quick nod of his head before moving his arms in a more comfortable position to rest beneath his head. Burying his face in them he arched back into the boy’s cock, presenting himself the best he could. Ten wasted no time in slowly easing the tip in past the tight ring of muscle. The stretch stung lightly and even though there was copious amount of spit, Taeyong couldn’t help but to wish that he had brought a packet or two of lube with him.

Inching forward slowly, Ten didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside of Taeyong’s ass. The younger rubbed circles into the other’s hips lightly as he waited for him to adjust of the feeling of being so full.

After receiving a nod, Ten began to move slowly out and then back in, bottoming out shortly after. Moaning at the feeling Ten accidentally snapped his hips forward harsher than he meant to, but when Taeyong only moaned lewdly in response he continued this pace. Watching himself getting fucked in the mirror turned Taeyong on much more than he’d like to admit. Seeing Ten pound into him from behind, inching him closer to the mirror with each thrust caused his cock to twitch and leak precum. The grip on Taeyong’s hips became harsher with each snap of his hips and when he shifted slightly and hit the older’s prostate dead on, Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from reaching back to try and ground himself.

Ten grabbed his wrist mid thrust, not allowing him to lighten the constant blows to his prostate. Drool slid down his chin as the flight attendant grabbed his other wrist and pulled him up off the counter, arching his back and continuing to thrust into him unyieldingly. The situation was so erotic that it didn’t take long for Taeyong to feel the familiar coil of heat in his abdomen that signaled his approaching orgasm. It also didn’t help that Ten knew exactly how to abuse his prostate with each thrust. Eyes rolling back while arched prettily, Taeyong spent himself all over the counter, white dribbling down the side of his cock as his prostate continued to get milked by Ten’s dick. The younger grunted and pulled Taeyong the rest of the way up, flush against his chest and pounded even harder inside, chasing his own release.

Being pushed into oversensitivity he squirmed in Ten’s hold before the younger released one of his wrists to cup his jaw. He turned his head to bring their lips together and placed distracted and clumsy kisses on his mouth and neck. With one especially rough thrust forward Taeyong cried out as Ten grunted and released inside of the older. Spreading his hands on the older’s flat, toned stomach to hold him in place, he rode his orgasm out with a few extra shallow thrusts.

They both slumped forwards, heads resting on the cool surface next to the sink panting. Taeyong turned his head to the man draped across his back and pressed a small peck to his cheek in a thanks.

Eventually Ten slid himself carefully out of Taeyong and reached across the bathroom to find a small hand towel; which he promptly used to clean the both of them.

“Any less stressed now?” he asked. The familiar taunting lilt in his voice no longer bothered Taeyong as much, so he just hummed in response standing up and trying to tug his slacks up on shaking legs. Ten let the other lean on him for support and helped zip up his pants.

“Now. I have to finish my damn paperwork, for real.” Catching his attention, the flight attendant softly ran his thumb over Taeyong’s bottom lip.

“Sweetie, we’re about to land.”

“What?!”

Taeyong sat uncomfortably, shifting in the airplane seat for the remaining 20 minutes aboard. A dull ache was present in his ass no matter how he sat and his bad mood was slowly returning. Mumbling to himself he cursed the flight attendant for getting the upper hand, and cursed himself for always being a damn bottom.

Ten walked by the other a few minutes later and slid a napkin and a small glass of water onto the table. Looking down he realized that the napkin contained two pain killers and he actually felt grateful until he caught the other’s look. Tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip before biting it, Ten sent him a wink before announcing that seatbelts should be fastened as they were descending. Popping the pills from the napkin while grumbling to himself, he turned it over to find a number and a small sentence.

_If you need someone to help you unwind again, let me know~_

Taeyong couldn’t lie, the flight attendant was definitely hot and knew what he was doing. Instead of throwing out the napkin like he wished he had the strength to do, he pocketed it hurriedly as he stood up when Lisa brought him his luggage.

He didn’t see the flight attendant again as he left the plane and a small pang of disappointment rang through his chest. However, that was all but forgotten when he arrived at Johnny’s hotel. He was escorted up to the suite and immediately interrogated on the paperwork. When his boss found out he hadn’t finished it he proceeded to rip him a new one. Taeyong left the suite four hours later.

It was nearing 1am when he was finally in his own room. He flopped back onto the bed and ran his hands repetitively through his hair before settling on biting his thumb nail as he had that morning. At this rate, he’d be grey by thirty. Sighing he dug the napkin out of his pocket where it had been weighing heavily all night and stared at the little slip. A smirk spread across his face as he thought of the boy.

Well, at least he had a new way to relax. Maybe he’d need to fly private more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Use protection lads! Kudos and Comments keep me alive, thank you for reading ^^
> 
> If you enjoyed, feel free to check out the other part(s) in the series and come hang out with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tenspetal)


End file.
